<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An open book by ajisaihime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821895">An open book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime'>ajisaihime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, ZOOL playing Mario Kart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of ZOOL are holding on to each other - emotionally and physically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inumaru Touma &amp; Isumi Haruka &amp; Midou Torao &amp; Natsume Minami, Inumaru Touma &amp; Midou Torao, Inumaru Touma &amp; Natsume Minami, Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka, Isumi Haruka &amp; Midou Torao, Isumi Haruka &amp; Natsume Minami, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An open book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ZOOL OT4 (TouHaru &amp; ToraMina seasoning)</p><p>I craved for a ZOOL sleepover so I'm feeding myself again. There's a reference to 'There he goes' of my Just in Time collection in there too. This is set after BorW, so spoiler alert (though I'm sure everyone knows by now?)<br/>Song is "Broken" by Lifehouse!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Touma gulps and clears his throat, the sound of it breaking up the silence that has enveloped the room. He has merely asked if they want to spend some time together on the weekend but has gotten no answer whatsoever for a while now.</p><p>He glances briefly at each of them and he feels helpless. He needs to do something – as their leader he absolutely has to cheer them up somehow.. but being met with such indifference makes it a lot harder to turn his intention into reality.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We could go shopping or something?”, Touma tries again, the tone of his voice obviously forced to sound upbeat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Haruka's attention is on his phone, as well as Torao is focused on his own while Minami spins his pen between his fingers, eyes firmly set on the empty sheet of paper in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The nerve wrecking silence draws out even longer before Torao finally speaks up.</p><p>“I'm gonna spend the weekend at my penthouse.”</p><p><br/>
“Alone?”, Minami asks immediately without looking up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“There's a game I haven't finished yet so I'm gonna indulge in that.”, Torao replies, eyes flickering at Minami.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“A game?”, Haruka finally joins the conversation and Torao chuckles.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, I got all my gaming stuff there. Wanna come over sometime?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let's do it.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After interrupting like this Touma finds himself to be the center of attention and his heartbeat picks up in pace. Hope sparks inside of him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Let's have a sleepover at Torao's and play games all night?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was made fun of and encountered vocal resistance but Touma can't help but grin like a Chesire cat as all four of them enter the penthouse in the afternoon of the following Saturday.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Both Haruka and Touma can't hide their fascination as Torao shows them around, the sheer exorbitance of the apartment making their jaws drop. The bedroom was modified to accommodate them all and the kitchen is stocked up, full to the brim with all sorts of food and drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Torao asks them to make themselves at home and Haruka and Touma proceed to look at Torao's game collection.</p><p>“Why don't we play this one?”, Touma asks and holds a copy of <em>Singstar</em> up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You just want Haruka to win, don't you?”, Torao says and narrows his eyes, though he sounds amused.</p><p> </p><p>Touma flushes slightly and even more so under Haruka's flustered glare.</p><p>“That wasn't my-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.”, Torao smirks and pulls another game from the shelf, “This one would suit us.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Just dance</em>?”; Touma retorts and mimics Torao's voice, “You just want Mina to win.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>I </em>want to win.”, Torao shrugs with pursed lips and shoves the game back into order while Minami chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they decide to play <em>Mario Kart</em>. The noise level rises incredibly fast and even though Touma sucks at the game and Haruka and Torao rant and rave he is profusely happy. Them spending carefree time together like this, eating snacks and playing games fills him with so much happiness he couldn't express it with words even if he tried.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It is Minami, who was rather quiet during their sessions, who claims 1st place more often than not.</p><p>“Beginner's luck?”, Minami smiles at the question of how he managed to get so good at racing games, “I may also be a natural, fufu.”</p><p> </p><p>They go a few more rounds before they all agree to take a break and see if they can find anything interesting to watch on TV. The performers of some variety show just say their goodbyes to the camera before a news broadcast comes on.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good evening, we're starting off with something exciting!", the newsreader lady announces with a high pitched voice, "It's been only a week since the infamous Black or White event has taken place and the popular idol group IDOLiSH7 has-"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Touma immediately grabs the remote and switches the channel, a documentary now explaining how penguins huddle together for warmth and make use of their feathers not to get wet while swimming in the cold waters of the Antarctica.</p><p> </p><p>The mood has suddenly dropped and the air in the room feels like it's at the degree of the ocean that is shown on screen. Touma side glances Haruka who has cast his eyes down to his hands resting on his thighs where they eventually clench into fists.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Touma opens his mouth, Haruka literally jumps up and grabs the half-empty snack bowl.</p><p><br/>
"I'm gonna get us some more popcorn.", Haruka says and almost hurries away in the direction of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Torao slumps into his chair while Minami gives Touma a quick look before he gets up to follow Haruka. He enters the kitchen and finds Haruka struggling to open the wrapping of the microwave popcorn.</p><p>"I'm fast but I'm not a magician, gimme another few minutes..", Haruka utters and is finally able to rip the plastic apart.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minami doesn't answer at first and takes the few steps needed to get to Haruka. He can't see his face since Haruka has his back turned to him but by the way his voice is shaking it's clear to Minami that he is close to crying.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Isumi-san.."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minami raises his hand with the instinctive intent to pat Haruka's head but then stops midway. No. This wouldn't be right. This is not a situation to treat Haruka like a child and neither is it the right time for such a gesture.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minami doesn't want to comfort Haruka because that would imply that Haruka did something regrettable. But them taking part in the Black or White event is not regrettable, even if they lost – it was definitely worth it. Rather than posing comfort Minami wants to be his support to overcome this pain and gain the courage to stand on that stage again once the time comes. And then, they are going to emerge victorious. The four of them, together.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minami smiles fondly at that thought and lets his hand sink before gently pressing it against Haruka's back to the side where his heart beats inside his chest. Haruka inhales sharply and slightly straightens his torso at the touch.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Isumi-san, you did amazing.", Minami whispers softly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>We</em> did amazing!", Haruka corrects him vehemently and snuffles, "Our dancing and singing was flawless, your song was the absolute best, Minami. So.."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, I know.", Minami replies and takes another step to stand beside Haruka, "Next year is our time to shine for sure."</p><p> </p><p>Haruka scrunches the wrapping in his hand and snuffles again as Minami leans in to make their heads touch lightly while his hand is still firmly set on Haruka's back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Shit..", Haruka chokes out and a sob shakes his body.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Minami returns to the living room a while later, both Torao and Touma look at him expectantly, faces displaying worry. He sits down on the couch again and flashes them a small smile that means <em>It's alright</em>. Both of them relax visibly and by the time Haruka comes back with a bowl of fresh popcorn in his hands, the tension has eased perceptibly.</p><p> </p><p>After changing into more comfortable clothes, they decide to wrap the evening up by watching a movie and as expected, the votes on what to watch ended in favor of a super hero themed one. In the beginning, Torao and Touma are very much into it, cheering and they even strike poses along with the actors while Minami chuckles at that and Haruka tries hard not to ridicule them.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Though the longer the movie lasts the quieter it gets and when the credits roll, Torao turns to look at the others. And what he discovers makes him smile – all of them are seemingly fast asleep.</p><p>Minami sits almost upright, his cheek resting in his palm and his eyes are closed. Haruka lies on the couch sideways, head on a pillow he apparently nestled against Minami's leg at some point. His right arm limply hangs from the couch to where Touma sits on the ground, who's loud breathing is close to snoring with his head fallen back onto the seating area.<br/>
Torao smiles even wider at the sight of Touma's and Haruka's linked index and middle fingers, the toned down version of holding hands of some sort.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>These untamed and raw idiots.. he loves them.</p><p>With a move of his hand, Torao gets his phone out of his pants pocket and aims it at them to take a picture. He curses at the loud shutter noise his phone emits upon taking it and nervously looks for any indication that any of them has woken up due to it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He breathes a relieved sigh when neither of them open their eyes but he twitches at Minami's whispering.</p><p>"That's rude, Mido-san."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah, you woke up after all..",Torao replies and clears his throat as quietly as possible.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I wasn't asleep to begin with, I just dozed off a little.", Minami opens his eyes and smiles, "It's gotten pretty late, hasn't it? Shall we tuck the children in?"</p><p>He stands up very slowly, carefully removing himself from the couch in order not to wake Haruka harshly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Since when are we these guys' guardians?", Torao jokes and puts his phone back into his pocket.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fufu, just for today.", Minami responses and jerks his head in Haruka's direction, "Can you please wake Isumi-san? I do have a notion that he won't be able to walk by himself.."</p><p> </p><p>Torao arches a brow but nods and crouches down next to the couch and in front of Haruka.</p><p>"Haruka.. time to go to bed.", he whispers but Haruka merely scrunches his face and blinks a few times before he closes his eyes again, "Come on, your back will hurt."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't wanna...", Haruka grumbles sleepily and squirms which causes Torao to sigh.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Alright, then let's do it like this.", he says and turns around to put Haruka's free arm around his neck, "Hold on to me."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Minami struggles to wake Touma.</p><p>"Inumaru-san.", he says and nudges him, "Wake up."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Touma munches adorably and his eyelids flutter open for a moment before he yawns. He proceeds to massage his shoulder, separating his fingers from Haruka's prior to that action.</p><p>"Hn..?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's bedtime, Inumaru-san.", Minami explains and stands up to hold both of his hands out for Touma to grab onto.</p><p> </p><p>Touma glances over to where Torao hoists Haruka to piggyback him before he looks back at Minami and eventually takes his hands to let himself be pulled onto his feet. Standing straight so suddenly makes him dizzy for a moment and he slumps against Minami, who keeps him more or less upright.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Touma grumbles lowly against Minami's shoulder and Minami pats his back a few times.</p><p> </p><p>"You two really are hopeless.", Torao says amused at which Haruka tightens his grip on him.</p><p><br/>
"Shut up and move it, Torao..", he mutters sleepily and rubs his face against Torao's back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sure, sure."</p><p> </p><p>Touma finally manages to detach himself from Minami and rubs at his eyes. He lets himself be led by Minami who follows Torao and Haruka to the bed room where four futons are laid out in pairs, the top ends of each pair facing each other.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Touma yawns again and flops down onto one of them but flinches as Torao carefully sets Haruka down onto his futon and basically hands him to Touma.</p><p>"Uh..?!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well,", Torao smirks, "you're gonna end up sleeping in the same futon anyway so why bother to put Haruka in a separate one?"</p><p><br/>
Touma flushes a deep red and his mouth gapes open for a retort though he can't really argue about that statement.</p><p><br/>
"Please take care of Isumi-san.", Minami smiles knowingly, "Good night, Inumaru-san."</p><p><br/>
"Night!", Torao adds and both of them exit the room, Minami quietly closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>For a few seconds Touma just sits there, Haruka leaning against his chest before he smiles and shifts the pillow to one edge of the futon to carefully bed Haruka there. He puts the blanket on him and then proceeds to fetch the pillow and blanket from the neighboring futon that was supposed to be Haruka's.</p><p>Touma brushes a few strands of hair out of Haruka's face and places a light kiss on his forehead before he gets comfortable underneath his own cover and reaches out to hold Haruka's hand.</p><p>"Good night, Haru."</p><p> </p><p>He is just about to drift off into sleep when he feels Haruka squeeze his hand and a smile curls the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"..night.", the faintest of whispers in the form of Haruka's voice slices through the silence and Touma can't resist to crack his eyes open again for a moment to marvel at Haruka's flushed face, barely visible in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not gonna sleep too, Minami?", Torao asks as he moves to turn the still running TV off.</p><p><br/>
"No, I am not that tired yet. What about you, Mido-san?"</p><p>Minami follows him until he stops in front of the couch table and he starts to pick up pieces of stray popcorn, putting them back into the bowl along with several paper wrappings.</p><p><br/>
"I guess I'm a night owl, so me neither."</p><p><br/>
"You mean you are a late riser. That's why you always show up late on every occasion.", Minami utters and it sounds amused and reproachful at the same time.</p><p><br/>
"Oi, I improved in that regard, didn't I?", Torao sulks.</p><p><br/>
"You did indeed.", Minami replies and eventually faces him, "Mido-san. Show me that picture from before."</p><p>Minami tilts his head and outstretches his arm, wiggling his fingers in a demanding manner twice.</p><p> </p><p>Torao narrows his eyes skeptically.</p><p>"You're gonna delete it, so – no."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, so distrustful. Then, I won't touch the phone but please show it to me anyway."</p><p><br/>
Torao gives him another long and hard stare before he whips his phone out. Minami draws nearer to stand right next to Torao, their arms touching by the time Torao holds the device in a way Minami can see the picture displayed.</p><p>"Hm..", Minami leans in a little closer as if he is studying a painting at an exhibition, "Yes, as I thought. That picture is no good after all."</p><p><br/>
"What, why?", Torao is upset, "I think you all look pretty cute in it.."</p><p><br/>
“The reason why it's no good,”, Minami smiles and locks eyes with Torao, “is because you are missing, Mido-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Torao feels heat creep up the skin of his throat and onto his face and he gulps as he averts his eyes.</p><p>“Well.. Touma and Haruka already went to sleep,”, he says and tries to sound as calm as possible, “but we could take a picture right now. You and me, how about that?”</p><p><br/>
As the question leaves his lips, Torao looks back at Minami and he <em>melts</em> at the sight. What graces his eyes has to be the sweetest smile he has ever seen on Minami's face. And on top of that the moonlight that shines in through the floor-to-ceiling windows illuminates Minami's beautiful blonde hair, highlights it and his overall beauty to an extent Torao almost loses his self-control.</p><p><br/>
“Alright then, uh, come a bit closer, will ya?”</p><p>Torao clears his throat and puts his arm around Minami's waist, resting his hand on his hip to haul him flush against his side.</p><p><br/>
“You're too tall, Mido-san.”, Minami chuckles as they see themselves on screen, half of Minami's face being cut off due to their height difference, “Let me take the picture.”</p><p> </p><p>Minami takes his own device out of his pocket and urges Torao to bend his knees until their faces are almost next to each other.</p><p>“Three. Two. One-”, Minami counts backwards and releases the shutter, capturing them both smiling but he doesn't seem to be satisfied with that. “Let's take another. Pose, Mido-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Torao does what he is asked to, tilts his head and looks to the side while Minami giggles inwardly due to his plan working just fine. Unseen by Torao, he taps the tip of his finger onto the video recording icon.</p><p><br/>
“Three. Two..”, Minami counts again before he quickly turns his face towards Torao to briefly press his lips against his cheek.</p><p><br/>
Torao winces and freezes instantly, an unbelieving stare settled on his flushed features and his mouth slightly agape. Minami chuckles and ends the recording to immediately replay the video. While Torao is still frozen in place, Minami stops the video at the cheek kiss part and takes a screenshot.</p><p> </p><p>“This one turned out pretty well.”, he says amused and looks fondly at the picture.</p><p><br/>
“Y-You..”, Torao grumbles and places his hand on the phone, covering the screen before he uses his other hand to latch it onto Minami's neck.</p><p><br/>
Minami looks at him expectantly as Torao idly plays with his hair.</p><p>“Wanna take a third one?”, he asks, voice low and he notices how embarrassingly breathless he sounds.</p><p><br/>
“Ara, ara..”, Minami muses but leans in to the touch, “Only if you take it this time, Mido-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Torao's heart rate increases drastically upon hearing Minami's answer and he pushes the record button on his phone to aim the camera at them. A quick glance lets him know that both of them can be seen in the video so Torao directs his eyes back towards Minami's and he slowly closes the distance between their faces. The last thing he sees before their mouths meet in a gentle kiss is Minami's smile and his pretty eyelashes resting against his skin.</p><p><br/>
Torao is not surprised at how <em>soft</em> Minami's lips are considering they look the part. But what does catch Torao off-guard is how the way they move against his releases a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. At some point, he blindly stops the recording and carelessly drops his phone onto the couch to be able to use both of his hands to embrace Minami.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Touma wakes up the next morning, Haruka is curled up close beside him. He smiles sleepily and twists his neck to find Minami's and Torao's futons to be empty – seemingly unused.</p><p><br/>
Touma quirks a brow and quietly gets up to trudge into the living room where he discovers them on the couch. Torao sleeps on his back, Minami squeezed between him and the backrest, huddled against Torao.</p><p>As he tries not to chuckle, Touma grabs the blanket at their feet and carefully covers them both before he flops down onto the ground next to the couch.</p><p><br/>
Seeing the two of them so close makes Touma feel warm inside. They all really needed this, didn't they? Needed time to get their minds off of everything for a while. Off of their defeat even though there had been a setback and Haruka had even cried yesterday..</p><p> </p><p>Touma sighs and puts his arms on the couch to rest his forehead against them. He is about to drift into the depth of negative thoughts when he feels the touch of a palm on his head.</p><p>He looks up and faces Torao smiling at him, his eyes clouded with sleepiness yet focused on him with a fondness that makes Touma's heart jump. Torao starts to pet his head and his voice is nothing but a hoarse whisper.</p><p><br/>
“This was a good idea. Thanks, Touma.”</p><p> </p><p>Touma gulps and he suddenly feels like crying, barely able to stop his eyes from watering.</p><p>“I.. I'm so glad..”, he replies quietly, “I really want to show the whole world what you guys – what <em>we</em> – are capable of together. And next time..”</p><p><br/>
“..we will win, yeah.”, Torao finishes the sentence for him and ruffles Touma's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Minami squirms and clears his throat.</p><p>“Declarations of war so early in the morning?”, he muses sleepily and rubs his cheek against Torao's shoulder with his eyes still closed, “Quite energetic, aren't you..”</p><p> </p><p>“It's never too early for that.”, Touma says and grins happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Never too early for what?”, Haruka's voice chimes in and all three of them direct their attention towards him. Haruka rubs at his eye before he closes the distance between them and nestles to Touma's side, wrapped in a blanket.</p><p>“Were you two sleeping out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We watched another movie and somehow fell asleep like that.”, Torao chuckles and Minami's lips curl into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka pouts.</p><p>“Even though you scolded me yesterday..”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Touma falls silent and just listens to their banter, a grin plastered on his face. He is proud. So proud of each of them because this kind of situation, this kind of domesticity, the connection they share in that exact moment is something that wouldn't have been possible a few months prior.</p><p><br/>
Gradually, they open up to each other. And Touma wants them to huddle together even closer, wants their bonds to strengthen even more until their mutual trust becomes the pillars to uphold their individual courage.</p><p><br/>
Touma genuinely believes that the four of them are going to achieve that and without him noticing at first, tears of happiness rush down his cheeks and he sobs. The noise around him dies down immediately and then he is surrounded by warmth as hands reach for him to clutch at his arm, pat his head and wipe away his tears.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, if it's the four of them, nothing can stand in their way. They all may be still heartbroken, they may be full of flaws and trauma – but if they keep holding on to each other like that they will help each other heal.</p><p><br/>
Slowly, gently, awkwardly and at their own pace.</p><p>But most definitely.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ZOOL bonding and being cute with each other, hng..<br/>I wanted to elaborate on their gaming session but my creativity level is still shitty af, this block annoys me to no end /sigh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>